Mi pequeño amante
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Pisaba el acelerador con fuerza mientras competía contra el tiempo para llegar a la casa de su amigo y amor secreto Takahashi Takahiro, quien ha vuelto a Japón luego de 16 años de ausencia, pero no llegó solo: trajo consigo a la persona que -de alguna manera- le arruinó la vida. ¿De qué forma cambiará esto su vida?
1. I

¡Hola, hola! He aquí les traigo mi cuarto trabajo de Junjou Romantica, que se me ocurrió mientras me quebraba la cabeza buscando ideas para mi fic 'El Cuartel del Metal'. Lo sé, debería estarlo actualizando –igual que otros cuatro de Naruto que dejé desde hace como medio año, XP– en lugar de estar publicando nuevos, pero como ya saben la inspiración es demasiado caprichosa conmigo, además de que la idea ya la traía desde hace unos días.

En fin, para no aburrirles con mis quejas de señorita, aquí tienen el primer capítulo.

.

ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS:

_Conceptos o frases enfatizadas, así como algunos modismos propios de mi país_

_**Letra de alguna canción (y su traducción en caso de ser idioma diferente al español)**_

–Diálogos –acciones y narración

_"Pensamientos"_

_»Carteles, notas, cosas que lean o escuchen los personajes en la radio, TV y otros medios de comunicación, a excepción de conversaciones telefónicas«_

.

Universo alternativo, OOC, drama, intento de shota (no sé si se le puede llamar así, la verdad desconozco de esto), obviamente yaoi y algunas cosas disparatadas que irán leyendo a lo largo de esta historia.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

.

**»Mi pequeño amante«**

.

I.-

.

Pisaba el acelerador con fuerza mientras competía contra el tiempo para llegar a la casa de su amigo y amor secreto Takahashi Takahiro. Habían pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que se vieron, pues por razones desconocidas Takahiro abandonó la universidad y la capital, y no volvió hasta apenas unos días. A pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor por irse sin decir nada, de hecho comprendía que debió tener sus razones.

.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que casi se pasa el alto.

.

–¡Conduce bien, idiota! –un transeúnte a punto de ser arrollado golpeó el cobre de su auto con la palma– ¡Idiota! –y luego siguió su camino.

.

La luz cambiaba a amarillo y luego a verde, pero el deportivo rojo no se movía. El sonido de varios claxon no se hizo esperar.

.

–¡Avanza, idiota!

.

Luego de espabilarse pisó el acelerador hasta llegar a su destino. Tocó un par de veces la puerta de una casa y esta se abrió.

.

–¿Usagi? –un hombre de unos 36 años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color enmarcados bajo unos anteojos sin armazón, lo veía con asombro.

–¡Vaya, hombre! No has cambiado nada –le sonrió.

–¿C-cómo me encontraste?

–Eso es lo de menos… ¿puedo pasar?

–Oh, claro, adelante.

.

Empezaron una amena charla, que básicamente trató de sus días de estudiantes en la facultad, hace 18 años. Usami iba a preguntarle el porqué de su repentina desaparición, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose no le dio tiempo para formular cualquier pregunta.

.

–Justo a tiempo –dijo su anfitrión– Usagi, te presento a mi esposa, Kajiwara Manami… y este pequeño es mi hijo, Takahashi Mahiro.

–Usami Akihiko, un placer.

.

Sabía perfectamente que se encontraría a su amigo casado, pues dieciséis años no eran un tiempo precisamente corto. Sin embargo una cosa era repetírselo constantemente y otra era conocerlos en persona después de dieciséis años. Sentía su corazón temblar como una hoja seca que se rompía ante la más mínima brisa.

.

–¡Vaya! Dieciséis años no han pasado en balde.

.

Takahiro y Manami se vieron obligados a casarse y a irse a Estados Unidos por una razón: un embarazo no deseado. En principio Manami pensó en abortar, pues amaba demasiado a Takahiro como para atarlo a su lado solo por obligación, pero afortunadamente él correspondía sus sentimientos, por lo que luego de un acuerdo decidieron tenerlo. Por obvias razones ambos tuvieron que abandonar los estudios. Además de eso hubo otro problema: los padres de Manami no lo aceptaban. En un impulso ella le propuso que huyeran de Tokio hasta que las aguas se calmaran, y después de mucho discutirlo salieron del país, y con muchos esfuerzos lograron salir adelante.

.

–Pero… –increpó Akihiko luego de que la pareja explicara sus motivos– Mahiro tiene ocho años, ¿cómo es que…?

–Oh, no –contestó Manami– Mahiro es nuestro segundo hijo… el primero se llama…

.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un muchachito de unos quince años.

.

–¡Ya estoy en casa!

–¡Cariño! ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa, nee? –le reprendió Manami con suavidad.

–Etto… yo… lo siento –espetó, avergonzado. Notó la presencia del novelista– Mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, un placer.

.

Usami estaba helado. Frente a él estaba un jovencito de cabello castaño, piel clara e inmaculada, complexión un poco pequeña, y unos bonitos y expresivos ojos verdes. Frente a él estaba aquel culpable de que Takahiro tuviera que abandonar sus estudios, y aquel chiquillo al que estuvo a punto de arrollar hace un buen rato.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

Aunque no soy de las que se deprimen si no reciben reviews, sí me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo. En cuanto a las fechas de publicación, la verdad no las tengo definidas pero trataré de publicar a la brevedad. Chaito.


	2. II - III

He aquí la segunda entrega de este nuevo proyecto. Me alegra que el primer capítulo fuera de su agrado aunque fuera cortito, ya que lo hice a modo de introducción. A partir de este punto en adelante cada capítulo tendrá dos partes que ocurrirán en diferentes días -por así decirlo-. Bien ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

.

II.-

.

Dos tranquilas semanas transcurrieron desde que sus padres lo trajeron a él y su hermanito a Japón. Si bien era cierto que los primeros días no logró hacer un solo amigo, agradecía que al menos no le molestaran como en su anterior escuela. Además la vida le había sonreído cuando conoció ese amigo del que tanto hablaba su padre: Usami Akihiko. Desde que tenía uso de razón su padre no paraba de hablar de él, además que poseía varios de los libros con los que inició su carrera como novelista. Ahora él los tenía y los guardaba en dos lugares muy especiales: uno, una pequeña repisa que él mismo hizo en el taller de carpintería en la escuela anterior; y dos, su corazón.

.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en casa, leyéndole a su hermanito uno de sus favoritos antes de dormir. Sus padres tuvieron que quedarse a cubrir horas extra y por ello no dormirían en casa. Terminada la lectura arropó bien al pequeño Mahiro y puso el libro en su lugar. Se puso su pijama consistente en un short color café oscuro y una playera blanca de My Chemical Romance, lavó sus dientes y luego de un bostezo se dispuso a dormir. Apenas acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, el toque de la puerta se dejó oír. Hizo un puchero y una vez que se colocó las pantuflas fue a abrir, llevándose una agradable sorpresa: era su autor favorito, Usami Akihiko.

.

–¿Se encuentra tu padre? –inquirió sin emoción

–Oh, no… él sigue trabajando.

–¿Tan tarde? –el novelista sonaba preocupado.

–Etto… tuvo que quedarse a cubrir horas extra.

–Entiendo ¿Y Manami?

–Ella también.

–Hmmm… entonces dile que vine.

–Etto… ¡hai!

.

Aunque le entristecía que el escritor únicamente se quedara cuando estaba su padre en casa, al menos pudo verlo justo antes de dormir y eso lo alegraba mucho. Su corazoncito latía tanto de felicidad que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su sitio. Iba a despedirse de él, pero un sonido en el segundo piso lo puso alerta.

.

–¡Onii-chan! ¡Hay una araña en el baño!

–Etto… yo le daré su recado ¡Buenas noches, sensei!

.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba con un frasco en mano, y luego de entrar vio a su hermanito hecho bolita en la tina, mientras el animalito se paseaba felizmente en el lavabo. Rió un poco por la situación y unos momentos más tarde de atraparla en el frasco, la tiró por la ventana al jardín.

.

–¡Onii-chan! ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Te quiero!

–Yo también.

.

El castaño de ojos verdes abrazaba al pequeñín, sin percatarse de que un par de ojos color violeta observaban la escena con recelo.

.

.

III.-

.

El tiempo transcurría lento a su gusto, pues apenas hace una semana fue a la casa Takahashi esperando que su amigo le abriera, pero sólo se encontró con el pequeño culpable de que Takahiro abandonara su sueño de estudiar Economía. A decir verdad no le agradaba ni terminaba de aceptar ese hecho y por eso siempre se portaba distante con él y el otro infante. Aquella noche Misaki le había recibido, pero después de que éste subiera las escaleras el teléfono sonó y él –como buen samaritano– contestó, resultando ser su amigo preguntando por los niños. Iba a comunicárselos, pero se encontró con la escena que desde entonces no lo dejaba en paz en sus pensamientos.

.

No entendía cómo podía sentirse molesto por algo tan simple como eso, aunque tenía algunas teorías: una, posiblemente envidiaba que los dos hermanos fueran tan unidos como nunca lo fueron él y Haruhiko; otra posibilidad era que se trataba de los dos chiquillos por los que Takahiro se partía el lomo de sol a sol con tal de cumplirles sus caprichos. Sin embargo ambas teorías eran refutables por dos razones: una ¡ni volviendo a nacer se pondría así de meloso con Haruhiko!; y dos, si lo pensaba bien la del error fue Manami, no ellos. Además se notaba que los dos infantes –sobre todo Misaki– nunca exigían nada.

.

"_Y volvemos al principio"_ suspiró luego de acabarse su quinto cigarrillo del día, frente a su computadora _"¿Por qué me molesta tanto que esos dos sean tan cercanos?"_

_._

–¡SENSEI!

.

Y para terminar de joderle la mañana, el grito histérico de su molesta y loca editora resonaba en todo el edificio.

.

.

Mientras eso pasaba en una zona residencial de Tokio, en un punto cercano del planeta ocurría algo distinto.

.

–Takatsuki Shinobu –se presentaba con tono apático un muchacho de unos quince años, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, piel clara como leche y ojos grises.

–Onodera Ritsu –un chico de la misma edad, de corto cabello castaño y ojos verde olivo, hablaba con un tono más sereno.

–Kisa Shouta –un morenito de ojos ámbar, de piel tan blanca como marfil, le sonreía abiertamente.

–Kamijou Hiroki –un castaño de ojos color avellana, un poco mayor que ellos, decía con tono serio.

–Yoshino Chiaki –un chico un poco menor que el resto, de ojos color azul y cabello castaño oscuro, se presentaba con un tono alegre.

–Takahashi Misaki, mucho gusto.

.

Todos ellos se encontraban sentados en las gradas del campo de fútbol, pues fueron reclutados como nuevos integrantes del equipo de soccer. Un rato más tarde llegaba su entrenador para darles indicaciones, y al final de su primer entrenamiento, fueron todos juntos a la cafetería.

.

–¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras tan bueno –decía Onodera mientras comía unas bolitas de pulpo– Serías muy útil como centro delantero

–¿En serio?

–¡Sí!

–Lástima que te pusieron como defensa –soltó Kisa

–Por algo se empieza ¿no crees? –comentó Hiroki– Emm… Takahashi… dicen que vienes de Estados Unidos ¿es cierto?

–Así es –respondió él- ¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien el japonés si…?

–Oh… etto… en la escuela me enseñaron inglés para que pudiera adaptarme en la sociedad, pero en casa mis padres seguían usando el japonés…

–Etto… ¿me convidas de tus galletas? –preguntó Chiaki tímidamente

–Claro, toma las que quieras –Misaki le sonrió abiertamente

–Mmm… están ricas –unos bonitos hoyuelos se dibujaban en la cara del menor del grupo– ¿Dónde las compraste?

–Oh, no… mi mamá y yo las hicimos

–¡Yo también quiero!

–¡Quiero dos!

–¡Shinobu, no te las lleves todas!

.

Y entre gritos y riñas se llevaron todas las galletas.

.

"_¡Banzai! Al fin estoy haciendo amigos y pude conocer a Usami-sensei… definitivamente amo este país"_

.

Misaki encogió los hombros esbozando una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para un chico de cabello gris y ojos oscuros como noche que le miraba desde el otro extremo del salón.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.


	3. IV - V

He aquí mi tercera entrega. Va a estar un poquito más largo y más emotivo por la parte final. Disfrútenlo.

.

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica es de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura**

.

.

IV.-

.

Domingo. Como siempre Usami llegaba de visita a su casa. En esta ocasión sus padres habían salido temprano, por lo que se encontraban en el comedor conversando animadamente. Él veía la televisión en compañía de su hermanito.

.

_»–¿Qué hay, Metallica? ¿Quieren transporte?..._

–_No nos gusta viajar con extraños_

–_No soy extraño, ¿recuerdan esto?: Metallica es la luuuuuz…«_

.

Aunque pareciera que estaba hipnotizado con el aparato, en realidad estaba atento a la mirada violeta que caía sobre su persona. Cuando se llegaba a cruzar con la suya, se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista.

.

"_No sé por qué me mira… pero es tan vergonzoso…"_

.

_»–¡Oye, perdedor! Conseguimos transporte con un verdadero fan_

–_Yo solía dormir con la abuelita de Lars_

–_No vuelvas a escuchar nuestra música…« (1)_

.

Los acordes de Master of Puppets (2) y una carcajada de ambos chicos llenaron la sala. Por acto reflejo Akihiko volteó a ver, quedándose anonadado ante la expresión divertida del hijo mayor de Takahiro. En principio pensó que esa sonrisa era lo único que había heredado de su amigo, pues todo lo demás parecía ser más propio de Manami, a excepción de los ojos. Sin embargo empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente Misaki era hijo de Takahiro o Manami lo engañaba, pues casi no se parecía en nada a ellos en comparación con Mahiro, quien sí heredó rasgos de los dos a partes iguales.

.

–Bien, ya fue suficiente por hoy –Misaki le decía a su hermanito mientras apagaba el televisor

–¡No, otro ratito más! –chillaba Mahiro en un puchero

–Voy a ir a casa de Kisa ¿vienes conmigo?

–¿Podemos jugar con su perro?

–Bueno, supongo que no le molestará

–¡Mami, vamos a ir a casa de Kisa-san! –avisó el pequeñín

–¿Llevan todo lo que necesitan? –inquirió Takahiro rápidamente– ¿Libros, lápices, almuerzo, suéter, mantas, calcetines extra…?

–Papá, no vamos a quedarnos todo el mes –respondió el ojiverde haciendo un mohín, que a juicio de Akihiko se veía ¿adorable?

–¿Ocurre algo, Usami-san? –inquirió Manami, quien notó que el novelista no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo

–No se parecen –dijo sin pensar

–Por supuesto que no… Misaki sacó los rasgos de mi madre

.

Eso sí lo recordaba. En sus años de estudiante Takahiro le había mostrado una fotografía de sus padres, y evidentemente él salió idéntico a su padre, mientras aquel era el vivo retrato de la madre.

.

–Etto… fue un placer verle de nuevo, Usami-sensei –el chico se despedía en una reverencia, con los pómulos levemente sonrosados

–¡Onii-chan, pareces foquito de navidad!

–¡No te burles! –replicó poniéndose más rojo

–No tarden demasiado… y no hablen con extraños

–Está bien

.

El escritor los vio alejarse de la casa, y por alguna razón sintió de nuevo esa molestia al ver al mayor cargando a su hermanito en brazos. Sin embargo también sintió otra cosa al verlo sonrojarse por su causa, como un hormigueo en el estómago.

.

.

V.-

.

Miércoles. Akihiko pasaba su día tecleando con rapidez en su computadora. De buenas a primeras se había levantado con ánimos de escribir y no había parado desde hace como seis horas. Hace unos cinco años abandonó las novelas BL so razón de que sus personajes se volvían planos y aburridos, además que se le agotaban las ideas para hacer que éstos fueran diferentes en cada publicación. Sin embargo ahora escribía una cuyo nuevo personaje fue inspirado por la persona menos pensada: Takahashi Misaki.

.

.

Siete de la tarde. Misaki y Mahiro estaban en la sala terminando la tarea. Últimamente sus padres se iban a trabajar más temprano y llegaban más tarde, pero no por ello dejaban de ponerles atención. Takahiro les había llamado varias veces para preguntar si entraron a clases, si comían bien, si hacían la tarea, si Mahiro no excedía la media hora de televisión que tenía permitido ver, entre otras cosas.

.

–Nii-chan –el pequeño tiraba de la camiseta del mayor– ¿Por qué te pones todo rojito cuando Usagi-san te habla?

.

"_¿Qué se supone que le diga? Ni yo mismo sé por qué reacciono así"_

.

La tarde transcurría tranquila, excepto porque cierto novelista iba conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa Takahashi. En todo el día no había podido sacarse de la cabeza al primogénito de Takahiro, y no pensaba quedarse con la duda para siempre. No le importó el hecho de que en estos momentos estuviera lloviendo a cántaros y que hubiera olvidado el paraguas. Tres toques a la puerta fueron suficiente para que ésta se abriera, dejando ver a los dos Takahashi, el más pequeño agazapado al mayor.

.

–¡Sensei!

.

Misaki subía las escaleras para rápidamente volver con varias toallas así como ropa de su padre, ya que Usami estaba todo mojado. Una vez que le permitió secarse y cambiarse, le instó a tomar un té preparado por él mismo.

.

–¿Viene a ver a mi padre? –preguntó cortésmente, esperando la misma respuesta afirmativa

–No… vine a verte a ti

–¿Ah? –Misaki se puso rojo y no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción– ¿E-en qué p-puedo s-serle ú-til?

.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte rayo y el grito aterrado de Mahiro, que se aferraba con fuerza a su hermano. Para colmo en ese instante hubo un apagón que terminó asustándolo más.

.

–¡Onii-chan! ¡Tengo miedo!

–Ya, ya, tranquilo, calma. Yo estoy aquí –le susurraba mientras lo acunaba en su regazo– ¿Quieres que te cante? –el menor asintió, y luego de aclararse la voz, Misaki entonó una favorita.

.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse **_

_**(Cuando haces tu mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito  
Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas  
Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir  
Atascado en reversa)**_

.

La voz del muchacho era suave y tenía algo que no sólo relajaba al pequeñín, sino también al escritor. Entonaba la letra de manera lenta, mientras le hacía algunos mimos que terminaban por recordarle al adulto los días de infancia que nunca tuvo.

.

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**__**…**_

_**(**__**Las luces te guiarán camino a casa  
Y encenderán tus huesos  
Y yo intentaré repararte…**__**) (3)**_

.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Mahiro ya se había quedado dormido. Misaki decidió llevarlo a su habitación, pero Usami insistió en ayudarle y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Colocó al pequeño en la cama, y justo antes de salir del cuarto, éste los detuvo.

.

–Onii-chan… quédate conmigo… onegai

.

Iba a preguntarle a Akihiko de qué quería hablar con él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el novelista lo condujo hasta la cama y quedaron acostados, uno detrás de otro. Sin embargo prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que su hermanito se durmiera para hablar en la sala.

.

"_Este aroma…"_ -pensaba Akihiko, que por la cercanía podía apreciar claramente la esencia que la piel de Misaki emanaba- _"…es tan embriagante que podría perder la consciencia sin importarme ¿Cómo es que pude vivir todos estos años sin respirarlo?"_

.

–Sensei –Misaki ya no soportó la intriga y se aventuró– ¿Qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?

–Necesito tu ayuda –susurró con voz ronca mientras acortaba aún más la distancia entre los dos

.

"_Necesito definir qué es este sentimiento… y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme…"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- **Sale en la parte inicial del primer episodio de la temporada 18 de **los Simpsons**, titulado **"El niño, el chef, la esposa y su Homero"** (en español latino). En lo personal me partió de risa la parte donde dice _yo solía dormir con la abuelita de Lars_, fue tan gracioso.

**2.- Master of Puppets** es la canción que **Metallica** toca al final de ese corto. Pertenece al álbum homónimo, lanzado en 1986. La escena de Misaki y Mahiro la basé en un jueves que mi hermanita y yo veíamos ese episodio.

**3.- Fix you, **de **Coldplay**, del álbum **X&Y (2005).**

.

Bien, de momento esto es todo. Chaito.


	4. VI - VII

¡Hola, hola! Ya les traigo la cuarta entrega de este nuevo fic, que a como veo les ha gustado. Para esta ocasión la parte VI del capítulo es la continuación de la parte V del anterior. Bueno, pues… ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica es de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

.

VI.-

.

Aunque los truenos y rayos cesaron hace poco más de media hora, el clima no mejoraba. El viento soplaba y sacudía con violencia las hojas de los árboles, y las grandes gotas golpeaban sin piedad los vidrios de las ventanas. Mahiro se agazapaba fuertemente a su hermano, pues un último trueno sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo y asustarlo de nuevo. Como la vez pasada, Misaki le cantó hasta que se volviera a dormir. Akihiko, por su parte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero sí quería resolver de una vez por todas esa duda que lo mataba, debía ser precavido.

.

–¿Le gustaría que habláramos en la sala? –preguntó el de ojos verdes una vez que pudo dejar a su hermanito solo

–Prefiero que lo hagamos en tu habitación

–Etto… ¡Hai!

.

Misaki guio a Usami hasta su habitación sin tener la menor idea de las intenciones del adulto, ni siquiera cuando la puerta fue cerrada con seguro, apenas pusieron un pie dentro. No fue sino hasta cuando fue recargado bruscamente contra la puerta cuando sintió temor.

.

–¿Va a ha-hacer-me d-daño?

–No, Misaki –le respondió, sosteniéndolo suavemente por ambos hombros

–En-tonces d-dígame lo… lo que s-sea en lo que… que pue-eda ayudarle… –tartamudeó un poco nervioso por la cercanía– con… con… ¡con gusto lo haré!

.

No supo exactamente si fue la vocecita titubeante, la mirada determinada del muchachito, o su ofrecimiento libre de suspicacia, pero eso despertó en el novelista un profundo deseo de protegerlo y amarlo intensamente. Sin más preámbulos rodeó la cintura del castaño con una mano y con la otra tomó su mentón para plantarle un profundo beso, grabando en su memoria su calidez y su suave textura.

.

"_Sensei… de alguna forma esto está mal… pero es tan cálido que no quiero que acabe"_

.

Akihiko iba a separarse del chico, pues aparentemente estaba algo aturdido, pero se retractó cuando sintió que se ponía de puntitas, y sus manecitas se deslizaban por su cuello para después enredarse entre sus plateadas hebras.

.

"_Él también…"_ Usami llegaba a una conclusión contundente

.

Siguió besando al pequeño, primero suavemente para después hacerlo con mayor intensidad; Misaki correspondía torpemente mientras un encendido tono rosado teñía sus acaloradas mejillas.

.

–Sensei –farfulló despacito, una vez que fue necesario separarse para respirar

–Misaki… me has sido de gran ayuda –el adulto le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, aún más sincera que cuando hablaba con Takahiro

–Etto… ¿en qué?

.

"_Para ser el típico adolescente crecido en Estados Unidos, es bastante inocente"_

.

–En descubrir lo mucho que te quiero

.

.

VII.-

.

Viernes. Ciertos reclutas del equipo de soccer salían de la escuela.

.

–Bien, si no hay objeciones, nos vemos mañana a las dos de la tarde en mi casa para iniciar el trabajo que dejó Mikami-sensei –espetó Hiroki– Cuanto antes, mejor

–No puedo –Shinobu fue el primero en protestar– Tengo que ir a asesorías

–¡Pero tú no necesitas asesorías! Tienes diez en todo

–Casi. Saqué nueve en Literatura y por eso debo ir

–Pero…

–Lo siento, pero no puedo cancelarle a Miyagi-sensei –dicho esto se fue, despidiéndose con la mano

–Hmmm… -gruñó el castaño- bueno, seremos nosotros cinco entonces

–Etto… yo tampoco puedo –espetó Chiaki

–¡¿Qué?!

–Hatori-sensei todavía no me levanta el castigo por jugar con mi PSP en clase la última vez– dicho esto también se fue

–En fin –suspiró Hiroki– supongo que…

–Temo que tampoco podré… tengo cita con el dentista.

.

Mentira. En realidad Misaki tendría una cita con nadie más ni nadie menos que el afamado escritor Usami Akihiko, quien después de _robarle_ su primer beso, le propuso una cita para conocerse mejor, y él con gusto había aceptado. Por obvias razones ni sus padres ni sus amigos estaban enterados de esto. Estaba tan emocionado con la idea que no pudo evitar soltar una risita boba.

.

–¿De qué te ríes? –inquirió Onodera con ingenuidad

–Etto… yo… ¡Del episodio de Los Simpsons donde Homero dice: _no soy un hombre de plegarias, pero si estás en el cielo, sálvame por favor Superman_ (1)! –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

–¡Oh, sí! Fue tan j*didamente épico

.

.

Día D. Agradecía enormemente que su loca editora estuviera demasiado entretenida con la novela BL que –gracias al pequeño Misaki– recientemente escribió, pues de lo contrario no lo hubiera dejado de molestar con el otro manuscrito que tenía pendiente. Ahora se encontraba conduciendo en una carrera contra el tiempo para llegar a la casa de los Takahashi, en donde encontraría a su pequeño amor. Para buena suerte suya, Takahiro seguía trabajando y Manami llevó a Mahiro al dentista.

.

El chirrido de los neumáticos de su Ferrari rojo llamó la atención de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por la avenida. Bajó del auto, causando suspiros a cada mujer que se encontrara cerca; a pesar de sus 36 años, su porte elegante y sus rasgos le daban un aire lozano y varonil. Pero eso a él no le importó, lo único que le importaba era el niño de ojos verdes que le esperaba, sentadito en las escalinatas frente a la casa, con los pies balanceándose y las manecitas cruzadas, haciéndolo ver sumamente adorable.

.

–¿Listo? –le preguntó

–¡Listo! –asintió el chico felizmente

.

Akihiko le revolvió los cabellos y luego de eso le plantó un beso corto que fue correspondido. Unos instantes más tarde ya se encontraban dentro.

.

–¿A dónde vamos, sensei?

–Es una sorpresa –le respondió y le tomó la mano, provocándole un lindo sonrojo

–Adivinaré… ¿La convención de anime y manga?

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–¿Ah? ¿Adiviné? –preguntó inocentemente el ojiverde

.

Y luego de eso los dos soltaron una risa. Más tarde llegaron al centro de convenciones.

.

–¡Wow! –exclamó el niño con los ojos iluminados

.

Centenares de personas iban de aquí para allá, algunas haciendo cosplay, otras formando interminables filas para conocer a algún mangaka favorito, algunas más comprando cualquier mercancía y otras más sacándose fotografías.

.

–¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

–Etto… la verdad no sé –el chico rio nerviosamente, jugando con sus dedos– La verdad es la primera vez que vengo a una convención

–Oh… pero supongo que has visto algún anime ¿cierto?

–Prefiero leer mangas… en Estados Unidos el anime suele estar muy censurado –se quejó haciendo un puchero muy tierno para el gusto del escritor

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

.

Aunque no conocía mucho de este tipo de cosas, el escritor pensó que su elección fue buena, y eso lo demostraba la carita de emoción de su pequeño. Primero fueron a una tienda de DVD's y encontraron títulos interesantes como Code Geass, Claymore, Ghost in the Shell, Hellsing, etc. Posteriormente fueron a presenciar una puesta en escena con cosplayers de Naruto. Más tarde decidieron comer en un restaurante, que era una réplica exacta de Ichiraku Ramen (2)

.

–¡Vaya! Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba –decía el chico

–Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo –espetó el escritor con una sonrisa sincera

.

Así pasaban un rato agradable, sin tener la menor idea de que un muchacho de cabello gris y ojos negros les venía siguiendo la pista desde que Misaki saliera de su casa.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- **Esta frase la dice Homero en el episodio "Hemos perdido a nuestra Lisa" (español latino), que es el número 24 de la novena temporada, en la parte en que se sube a una cosa naranja (la verdad no sé cómo se llama) y no sabe cómo bajar. Creo que cabe decir que Misaki es fan de Los Simpsons, XD.

**2.- **Supongo que ya lo saben, y si no, es el restaurante al que Naruto suele ir a comer.

.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este cap. Gracias por leer.


	5. VIII - IX

He aquí la siguiente entrega. Chance y les puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero mi cabeza no daba para más.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personaje de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

.

VIII.-

.

Pisaba el acelerador con fuerza. No sabía cómo una tranquila cita con su corazoncito se salió de control en un santiamén, pero no iba a quedarse a preguntar. Después de comer en el restaurante decidieron seguir con su recorrido en varias tiendas, comprándole a su pequeño cada cosa que le gustara, aunque éste se rehusara a aceptarlas. Posteriormente habían ido a una tienda de cosplay, en la que pasó más de una hora escogiendo y probando los que consideraba adecuados para el castañito. Más tarde fueron a parar a la zona de yaoi y shönen-ai, donde su acompañante le había preguntado a qué se refería. Él prefirió darle una respuesta más _palpable_ en lugar de soltarle todo un discurso: un beso profundo en los labios, mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y el mentón. Con lo que no contaba era que decenas de fujoshis presenciaron la escena e inmediatamente gritaron como desquiciadas, algunas de ellas incluso sufrían una hemorragia nasal. No conformes con eso, se aglomeraban a su alrededor sacando fotografías, asustando al castaño. Por seguridad prefirieron salir de ahí, no sin antes ser perseguidos por aquellas chicas.

.

–¡Uff, qué cerca! –suspiró su pequeño amor, una vez que estuvieron lejos de ahí.

–Lamento que hayas presenciado eso –se disculpó el escritor.

–Etto… no fue su culpa… bueno, en realidad sí, pero…

–Dado que ya no podemos volver ahí –suspiró el mayor– ¿A dónde más te gustaría ir?

–Etto… –Misaki bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa– Si no le molesta, me gustaría volver a casa… ya son más de las siete y mis padres ya están por volver.

–Está bien.

.

El resto del camino transcurrió tranquilo hasta llegar a la casa Takahashi. Akihiko acompañó a Misaki hasta la puerta de su hogar.

.

–Me dio gusto salir contigo… ¿podríamos hacerlo otra vez?

–M-me g-gus-gustaría mucho –farfulló despacito– d-demo, sensei ¿no tiene que entregar un manuscrito? No quisiera quitarle su tiempo.

–No lo haces para nada.

.

Sonrió para sí. A decir verdad le conmovió bastante que Misaki se preocupara así por él. Dejó en el suelo las bolsas con todo lo que compraron, y tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y le plantó otro beso, más lento y más profundo. El menor se dejó llevar por ese cálido sentimiento que el escritor le transmitía a través de ese contacto tan íntimo. Una vez que se separaron, vino la parte quizá más triste: la despedida.

.

–Bueno creo que eso es todo… hasta pronto –Akihiko acercó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su pequeño

–Hasta pronto, sensei

.

.

IX.-

.

Jueves. Terminaba el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas del equipo de soccer. Ya se le había hecho costumbre reunirse con sus nuevos amigos en una mesa junto a la entrada de la cafetería.

.

–Bueno, ya que nadie se dignó en ir el sábado a mi casa como acordamos –decía Hiroki– tendremos que empezar hoy, sin excusas ni pretextos.

–¿A qué hora? –preguntó Chiaki

–A las cuatro

–¡De ninguna manera vuelvo a ir a tu casa! –Shinobu fue el primero en protestar

–¡¿Pero qué…?!

–¡La última vez que fuimos tu estúpido perro se comió mis apuntes!

–¡No es mi culpa que le caigas mal!

–Nee, Misaki… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu casa? –preguntó Kisa

–¿Eh?

–Es que, bueno, eres el chico nuevo y la verdad no sabemos dónde vives y…

–Buen punto –apoyó Onodera

–Etto… okay

–¡Ya está! –dijo Hiroki– Todos en casa de Takahashi en punto de las cuatro, sin excusas ni pretextos.

–Okay

.

Un rato más tarde los cinco muchachos se encontraban en la casa Takahashi. Mientras tanto cierto escritor conducía como piloto de Fórmula 1 hacia la casa de los Takahashi. Takahiro le había invitado, además que quería evitar a su molesta editora, quien de buenas a primeras le pedía el manuscrito que dejó pendiente hace más de dos semanas. Sin embargo su principal razón era que quería ver a su niño de ojos verdes.

.

–¡Usagi! –Takahiro le recibió, una vez que hubo llegado– ¿Qué dice la vida, hombre?

–Ya sabes, lo de siempre

.

Y empezaron una charla amena. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akihiko quería que su amigo terminara de hablar de una buena vez. Además, le extrañaba que sólo Mahiro se encontrara frente al televisor. Iba a preguntar por Misaki, cuando vio que este bajaba las escaleras.

.

–Mamá ¿Me prestarías otro tubo de pegamento? Se terminó el… mío –bajó la voz en cuanto se percató de la presencia del escritor– B-buenas t-tardes, sen-sei –farfulló, un poco cohibido por encontrarse delante del escritor solamente con un short negro, una playera azul de Linkin Park y sus calcetines grises.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Usami, disimulando perfectamente las ganas que tenía de besarlo ahora mismo.

–Aquí tienes –Manami le entregaba un tubo de pegamento– ¿Qué tal van tus amigos y tú con el trabajo?

–Ya casi terminamos la primera parte

–Qué bueno… ¿Por qué no se toman un descanso y bajan a comer algo?

–Emm… claro, yo les aviso. Con su permiso, sensei.

.

No sabía si eran horas o tan solo minutos, pero por primera vez estar en casa de su amigo se le hacía una tortura, ya que por obvias razones no podía acercarse a su Misaki, besarlo, ni entrelazar sus manos como en su primera cita, ni perderse en ese par de esmeraldas que destilaban tanta inocencia. Además la presencia de los amigos de Misaki no le ayudaba en nada.

.

Ya casi terminaba la tarde. Kisa y compañía ya se habían ido y también era hora de que él lo hiciera. Con pesar se despidió de la pareja Takahashi y de los dos menores, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa al castañito de ojos verdes que sólo él notó.

.

"_Misaki… sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos… pero el simple hecho de tenerte tan cerca y no poder siquiera besarte me vuelve loco"_

.

–Hasta luego, sensei

.

La puerta se cerró. Pisó el acelerador hasta llegar a su apartamento, y por alguna razón este se le hizo excesivamente grande y silencioso, tanto que por primera vez se sintió asfixiado por tanta tranquilidad. De repente le llegó un mensaje de texto que hizo que ese sentimiento desapareciera.

.

_»Yo también lo echo de menos, sensei…«_

_._

_._

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. X - XI

Heeyy! He aquí otra entrega de mi más reciente fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei**

**.**

* * *

X.-

.

Martes al medio día. Habían transcurrido algunos días desde la última vez que vio a su corazoncito. Ese sábado había sido una tortura, ya que por obvias razones no podía acercarse a su Misaki, besarlo, ni entrelazar sus manos como en su primera cita, ni perderse en ese par de esmeraldas que destilaban tanta inocencia. Además los amigos de Misaki no dejaron de parlotear sobre esto y aquello robando la atención de su niño, a la hora de la comida, en especial ese tal Kisa Shouta. Aunado a eso, ahora estaba trabajando en otro volumen para la novela BL que recién publicó. Según Aikawa, las fans de Akikawa Yayoi esperaron tanto por su regreso que no sería justo ilusionarlas y después decepcionarlas. Suspiró frustrado tras el quinto cigarrillo del día, pensando en que debía idear una forma de pasar más tiempo a solas con su querido Misaki.

.

.

Siete de la tarde. Cierto jovencito se encontraba en casa viendo la TV con su hermanito.

.

_»–Ahh, estas notas calmarán mis tensos nervios.  
–¡Quiero decir que esta fiesta es un bodrio!  
–Sí, vayan al demonio Springfield.  
–¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!_

_**Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday!)  
Happy birthday to you! (Happy birthday!)  
**__**Happy birthday, Burnsey.  
Happy birthday to you!**_

–_Y que pronto te vayas al infierno carcamán.  
–Creo que les gustamos mucho.  
–Mande matar a los Rolling Stones.  
–Señor, ellos no son...  
–¡Obedezca!« (1)_

.

Eventualmente soltaron una carcajada que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta la puerta, que era golpeada por cierto escritor. En cuanto se abrió la puerta su corazón latió aceleradamente, pues su pequeño amor le estaba recibiendo.

.

–B-buenas t-t-tar-des, sen-sei –balbuceó el de pelo castaño, con ese lindo sonrojo. Akihiko iba a besarlo, pero se percató de la presencia de Mahiro.

–Buenas tardes, chicos –volvió a su cortesía habitual– ¿Tiene mucho que salieron de clases?

–No mucho, hace como una hora… etto… ¿quiere pasar? Mis padres aun no llegan, pero…

–¿Están ustedes solos?

–Sí –respondió Mahiro

–¿Y qué ven en la TV? –inquirió el escritor, que entraba a la casa

–Los Simpsons

.

Una tacita de té de sakura hecho por el castaño y una pequeña charla más tarde, Akihiko instó a Mahiro a que fuera a seguir viendo la TV, pues tenía algo importante qué hablar con Misaki.

.

–Perdón, sensei, pero Mahi-chan no puede ver la TV más de media hora –le increpó el adolescente

–Bueno, pero una vez en la vida no tiene nada de malo… además… no te gustaría verlo triste porque se perdió el maratón ¿verdad?

–Etto… supongo que no –contestó el menor, un poco dudoso–… emm… ¡está bien! Pero sólo hoy

–¡Sí! –el Takahashi más pequeño gritó con emoción y fue corriendo a la sala a seguir viendo la TV

–¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, sensei?

–Me gustaría que habláramos en tu habitación

–Uhh… está bien

.

Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio hasta llegar a la pieza. Akihiko iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que los bracitos de su pequeño se ceñían alrededor de su cuello, y éste se levantaba de puntitas, al tiempo que cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes y juntaba sus labios con los suyos. Antes de que pudiera corresponder el beso apropiadamente, el muchachito se separó lentamente volviendo a su postura anterior.

.

–Yo… yo… lo he echado de menos, sensei.

.

.

XI.

.

Miércoles. Contaba los segundos que faltaban para que dieran las cuatro en punto. Sus ojos verdes se fijaban sobre las manecillas del reloj de pared, como si tuviera el poder de hacerlas avanzar más rápido. En cuanto sonó la alarma que indicaba la salida, metió sus cosas en su mochila sin ningún cuidado y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

–¡Takahashi! Aún no he dicho que salgan –le regañó Hatori-sensei– Vuelva a su lugar.

–H-hai.

.

Resignado, y entre las risitas burlonas de sus compañeros, volvió a su pupitre y luego de cinco largos y tortuosos minutos en los que su profesor les indicaba lo que vendría en su examen, salió junto con sus amigos.

.

–Yoshino-kun… –la voz de Hatori los detuvo– Lo veo en mi oficina en media hora.

.

Chiaki asintió con la cabeza, mientras un tenue color rosa coloreaba sus mejillas. Con excepción de Shinobu, esto pasó desapercibido para el resto.

.

–Juraría que Hatori-sensei te estaba sonriendo –le dijo el rubio en voz baja.

–Pero qué cosas dices –rio nerviosamente el castaño de ojos azules.

–A mí no me engañas… te gusta Hatori-sensei.

–¡¿Ah, sí?! Pues a ti te gusta Miyagi-sensei –Chiaki contraatacó– ¿O por qué otra razón irías a asesorías, teniendo calificaciones casi perfectas? –agregó con tono pícaro haciendo que Shinobu se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

–¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡O dejan de secretear como niñas o nos dicen de qué tanto hablan! –regañó Hiroki.

–Bueno, bueno, no te enojes.

–Ya cásate con Kusama –le dijo Shinobu

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Vamos, no te hagas el tonto! ¡Te gusta y lo sabes!

–¡Retráctate por eso!

–¡Oblígame!

.

Entre discusiones y otras cosas, seis de los veintidós reclutas del equipo de soccer salían de la escuela, a excepción de Shinobu y Chiaki, que por razones no tan obvias tendrían que quedarse. Misaki se dirigía a su casa cuando divisó un Ferrari rojo.

.

.

Cierto escritor conducía tan rápido como podía para llegar a su pent-house, en compañía del chiquillo de ojos verdes. El día anterior se quebraba la cabeza en idear algo que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con su adoración, pero no se le había ocurrido que el niño le pidiera algo tan sencillo como clases particulares de matemáticas. Previamente había hablado el asunto con sus padres y ellos aceptaron. Aquello le vino como anillo al dedo y la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su cara lo demostraba.

.

–Qué lugar tan enorme –murmuró el pequeño, un poco cohibido por lo lujoso y espacioso del lugar.

–Vamos, pasa.

.

Una tacita de té y algunas galletas más tarde, comenzaron con la primera clase. Aunque al chico le costaba trabajo entender algunas cosas, daba su mayor esfuerzo y eso lo hacía ver aún más lindo. Hubo un momento en que los rostros de ambos se encontraron demasiado cerca, leyendo el mismo libro. No pudiendo resistir más, el escritor acortó la distancia en un cálido y tierno beso, al tiempo que sostenía el delicado cuerpo del muchacho para recargarlo contra el suyo. El beso fue aumentado de tonalidad y fuerza, tanto que terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, Misaki de espaldas y Akihiko arriba de él. Cuando fue necesario respirar, se separaron lentamente, y cuando verde y violeta se encontraron, entonces lo entendió. Akihiko ya no soportaba tener a su pequeño de esa forma y no hacerle nada. Fue acercándose a uno de los oídos del menor para empezarlo a morder suavemente al compás que sus manos empezaban a deslizarse sobre la tela de la playera gris de The Strokes de Misaki.

.

–¿Qué-que hace sensei?

–Misaki, estoy en mi límite… yo, no sabes, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo en éste momento… Si quieres que me aleje dilo ahora, porque probablemente después no sea capaz de razonar correctamente…

.

Las manos del muchachito ciertamente temblaban, la tensión en su cuerpo era tal que incluso él podía sentirla, el calor en sus mejillas era tan abrasador… pretendía detenerse al ver que no respondía, pero las palabras que le dedicó su corazoncito fueron suficiente para lanzar su cordura por la borda.

.

–Yo… sen-sei… por favor, sea gentil…

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.-** Aparece en el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada de Los Simpsons, llamado "El oso de Burns" (Español Latino). En este cap The Ramones son invitados a tocar en la fiesta de cumpleaños del señor Burns… ajajajaja, fue tan graciosa esa parte… LOL.

.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Chaito.


	7. XII

Quiúbole! Apuesto a que más de la mitad de lectores quiere asesinarme por haber dejado el capítulo anterior así, pero tenía que dejar algo de suspenso. En fin, he aquí traigo lo que tanto esperaban. En esta ocasión sólo será una parte, pero con la misma extensión de dos. ¡Enhorabuena, a leer se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su autora Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

.

–Misaki, estoy en mi límite… yo, no sabes, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo en éste momento… Si quieres que me aleje dilo ahora, porque probablemente después no sea capaz de razonar correctamente…

–Yo… sen-sei… por favor, sea gentil…

.

XII.-

.

Tres, dos, uno… inició el juego. El escritor tomó al menor cual princesa sin dejar de besarlo, y luego subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Akihiko dejo a Misaki en la gran cama, se acercó y lo beso nuevamente siendo correspondido por el castaño. Los labios del novelista empezaron a bajar hasta el cuello del menor dejando unas pequeñas mordidas, hasta que se detuvo por la camisa gris de The Strokes; Misaki no tardó en entender el mensaje silencioso y levantó sus bracitos para que esta pudiera ser sacada. Una vez que la prenda fuera a parar a alguna parte, el mayor aflojó su corbata y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos húmedos sobre la suave y blanca piel de su amor, desde la parte de atrás de la oreja hasta el ombligo. El chico sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón oprimiendo su pecho. Justo cuando Akihiko volvía a besarlo, Misaki puso ambos manos en los hombros de su amo. Las manos del mayor se deslizaban libre pero delicadamente sobre su caliente torso, deteniéndose una sobre uno de los botoncitos rosados, que fue deliciosamente estimulado, logrando que Misaki gimiera más alto, que se moviera, y que en el acto hiciera contacto con el ansioso miembro del escritor. Ambos lanzaron un pequeño grito.

.

–Mi Misaki...

.

Akihiko sin poderlo evitar besó desesperadamente los pezones de Misaki, dejándolo sentir la humedad de su boca, las pequeñas succiones, los leves y provocadores mordiscos. Misaki no podía hacer más que solo disfrutar, demostrándolo en su apasionada voz, en el fuerte agarre en los hombros del escritor, y en como aprisionaba con sus piernas las de Akihiko.

.

–¿Se siente bien, Misaki?

–No lo sé...

–Misaki, yo… –eso descolocó un poco al escritor, pensando en que quizá iba muy rápido.

–¡N-no es que me disguste! –se apresuró a decir el muchachito, notablemente abochornado– Es solo que… es mi primera vez y…

–Misaki, eres tan tierno... –sonriendo, lo abrazo fuertemente, queriendo tenerlo para siempre a su lado.

.

Después de separarse del abrazo de su ahora sensei, le rodeo con los brazos en el cuello, esperando fuera Akihiko el que lo besara. El escritor no se opuso, y más feliz y nervioso que nunca, le beso apasionadamente.

.

–Misaki –Usami tomaba una de las manecitas del chico, sin dejar de degustar su suave y dulce piel, y la condujo hacia su corazón– Siente mi corazón… late de esa forma por ti, Misaki…

.

Misaki se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón del mayor, al igual que el suyo. El ojivioleta comenzó a bajar hasta llegar abajo, desabrocho los pantalones y quito el bóxer y se quedó admirando aquel bello angelito.

.

–Sensei… por favor no me mire –dijo Misaki sonrojado.

–Pero si eres lo más hermoso –dijo el escritor besando al ojiverde nuevamente.

.

Las manos del mayor se dirigieron al miembro del pequeño mientras sus labios se unían, al principio Misaki deseaba separarse al sentir las manos de su acompañante, pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir aquel sentimiento que lo hacía sentir completo, seguro y con deseos de más. La boca del escritor se separó, y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que con una mano acariciaba uno de los pezones del menor y con la otra su miembro, las caricias eran excitantes pero al mismo tiempo tiernas y cuidadosas.

.

–Aaah… sen-sensei…

.

La vocecita entrecortada del chico sólo lograba excitar más al peliplata, que de nueva cuenta descendió por todo el torso de su pequeño hasta llegar a su miembro. Empezó a lamer la punta haciendo estremecer a su pequeño amor.

.

–Aaahh... aaahh... aaah... –los gemidos del ojiverde subían de volumen a cada acción del adulto––Ngh... mmm... aaah...

.

Sus caderas se movían inconscientemente y una de sus manos se deslizaba por la cabellera plateada, empujando un poco. El mayor pareció entender el mensaje, pues devoró el duro miembro del castaño. El calor era sofocante y a la vez placentero.

.

–Ngh... aaah... ngh... –Misaki intentaba reprimirse, pero ciertamente las acciones del mayor le causaban toda una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones nunca antes experimentada– ¡Aaah! –sintió un fuerte espasmo en su vientre– Sensei... voy a... me voy a...

.

En lugar de apartarse Akihiko intensificó el vaivén y poco después el menor derramó su semilla en la boca del mayor. Éste tomó lo que cayó por la comisura de sus labios y la lamió toda.

.

–Sen-sei… yo… lo siento… –farfulló el chiquillo, sumamente avergonzado.

.

Eso solo hizo calentarse más al mayor, viéndolo con su cabello despeinado, su mirada inocente con lágrimas de placer, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos con un ligero rastro de saliva que iba desde sus labios hasta difuminarse por su ombligo, sus botones rosados, jadeante y con una nueva erección. Pretendía sacarse la ropa de una buena vez, pero una vez más su pequeño amor lo sorprendía al estirarse e intentar desatarle la corbata. Entre pausas y temblando fuertemente, logró quitársela e hizo lo mismo con la camisa. Tres, dos, uno… ahí iba el último botón. Una vez que esta se deslizara por los hombros del escritor, las finas manecitas de Misaki tocaban la fría y a la vez cálida piel del escritor, grabando en su memoria su textura.

.

–Misaki… –suspiraba el escritor, dejando a su adoración recorrer su torso con tan delicadas manos, al tiempo que respiraba la esencia que emanaba su suave piel– tu aroma es delicioso…

–A… a… a mí t-tam-bién me… me gusta e-el suyo –balbuceó el chiquillo al sentir el aliento del mayor sobre su cuello.

.

De nueva cuenta Akihiko se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del menor y pasó una mano por su cintura, acortando las distancias mientras una nueva batalla se libraba entre las lenguas de ambos. Cuando se hizo necesario respirar, se separaron y el peliplata deslizó tres de sus dedos, uno a uno, sobre los sonrosados labios del chico.

.

–Misaki…

–H-hai.

.

El pequeño lo entendió perfectamente y los comenzó a lamer con una excitación que dejaba al escritor sin palabras. Usami saco sus dedos e introdujo el primero en el pequeño agujero del menor.

.

–¡Aaahh! –Misaki no pudo evitar soltar un quejido por la intromisión. Usami introdujo el segundo, mientras masajeaba el miembro de su adoración– Aaahh... ngh... –el dolor desaparecía de a poco– aah... –Akihiko introdujo el tercero e hizo movimientos en tijera y en círculos, dilatando la rosada entrada, mientras el jovencito arqueaba la espalda.

–Misaki… ya no puedo más –el escritor mostraba una muy notable erección que incluso dolía– yo… necesito estar dentro de ti.

–Etto… hai.

.

El escritor con un suave agarre le indico que se volteara, pero el muchacho le sorprendió, pues con temblor, el pequeño lo despojaba de su pantalón, liberando su erección. Akihiko, con el sonrojo del Misaki quedo encantado, se dejó hacer, y solo vio al pequeño tomarlo levemente y llevarse a la boca su miembro.

.

–M-Misaki... mmmm…

.

El escritor, al sentir la pequeña boca, no pudo evitar expresar cuanto le gustaba, más cuando Misaki se centró en la punta, y mientras esta estaba dentro del chico y succionaba, la húmeda lengua lo probaba.

.

–Mi... Misaki, ya, basta...

–¿Sensei?

–Por favor… llámame por mi nombre... –sonrió levemente el hombre, mientras sudaba y respiraba agitado.

–A-Aki-Akihiko-san... ¿lo… lo hacía mal?

–No es eso... es solo que… ya quiero estar dentro de ti.

–Oh… en-tiendo… –y luego agregó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la carita roja a más no poder: –¡Hágalo, Akihiko-san!

.

El mayor quedo más que sorprendido, Misaki por fin ya no le hablaba con tanta formalidad, terminando de lanzar la poca cordura que le quedaba por la borda. Con el chico sentado encima de sus piernas, levemente puso su ansioso miembro en el chico, que escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su sensei, mordía sus labios, intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación, que acompañaba al dolor.

.

–Misaki... –Akihiko no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir el caliente y estrecho interior de su adoración.

–Akihiko-san... está muy caliente...

–Tú también lo estas... mi Misaki...

.

Sin más preámbulos, empezó con las embestidas, lentas al principio, aumentando el ritmo a petición del agitado Misaki, que apoyado en los hombros del escritor, aumentaba levemente el movimiento, besando a su ahora amante y sintiéndose como nunca antes en su vida.

.

–Misaki…

–Yo… yo… –los ojillos verdes del chico dejaban caer dos traviesas gotas de mar, y una vez que se encontraron con los orbes violetas del escritor, pronunció despacito: –…yo lo quiero mucho, Akihiko-san… quiero estar con usted siempre…

.

Definitivamente su niño era toda una caja de sorpresas, una que no pretendía soltar pese a todos, incluido su amigo y padre de su amor. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas sin dejar de masajear el miembro de su adoración, dando en el punto exacto en que Misaki también perdió la cordura.

.

–¡Akihiko-san!

–Yo también te amo, mi Misaki.

.

Unos momentos más tarde un fuerte espasmo provocó en Misaki un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo liberó por segunda vez su semilla. Eventualmente Akihiko sintió las entrañas del menor contraerse súbitamente, por lo que tampoco resistió más y al fin llenó el interior de su adoración de su caliente esencia.

.

–A-Aki-Akihiko-san…

–Mi-Misaki…

.

Usami se separó lentamente y se dejó caer a lado del muchacho, no sin antes besarlo, sintiendo aun sus leves espasmos.

.

–Te amo.

–Yo también, Akihiko-san.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


End file.
